Don't Take my Love Away
by Bluebell789
Summary: Kukai and Amu.True love...but one day Amu is kidnapped and Kukai is in distress.Now Kukai must meet Amu in the center,the heart of the castle where she's being kept.Along the way,they meet their charas who help them both get to to the heart. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

HEY, everyone! I'm making another Kukamu story, but this one isn't a one shot. First off, KUKAMU is my most favorite couple ever!

When you see [ ] that's someone thinking when it's NOT their POV. Sorry for this short intro... I hope that this has drawn you in at least a little bit.

Words: 240, but Fanfiction said 254...

Kukai/Amu: Bluebell doesn't own us or any of the other Shugo Chara characters. She only came up with this plot.

* * *

"Amu!" he called, grinning.

"Amu!"

"...Amu?" he questioned worriedly, still not getting an answer from his beloved.

"What seems to be the matter, Master Kukai?" Tadase asked, curious at why his friend was in distress.

"Amu. I can't find her..." he answered emotionless.

"Oh, don't worry, Master Kukai. I'm sure she's here somewhere. Perhaps she is playing with Yuiki-san and Nadeshiko-chan." Nagihiko suggested.

"...Yeah, you guys are right," Kukai told himself reassuringly, but even Tadase and Nagihiko could see that he was still worried.

"Oh, Kairi-san!" Tadase called, noticing the boy coming into the Royal Garden. Have you seen Mistress Amu?"

"No, I don't believe I have." he answered, walking towards the group.

"How about Yuiki-san or Fujisaki-san?"

"No, the last time I saw any of them, they were playing here in the garden. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it seems that we can't find Mistress Amu," Tadase said sadly as he looked towards Kukai's worried face.

"Hey, let's not give up just yet. We haven't even started looking for her yet. I'm sure she has to be somewhere around here. She's probably just playing." Nagihiko reassured.

After hearing this, his face brightened up with determination. "Right!" he exclaimed, nodding. [My dream has to be wrong. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will be fine. Amu is going to be okay. I'm just over-exaggerating... I hope.]


	2. Losing the Hope

When you see [ ] that's someone thinking when it's NOT their POV. When you see ~ ~ around something, that's a flashback.

Kukai/Amu: Bluebell doesn't own us or any of the other Shugo Chara characters. She only came up with this plot.

Bluebell: Ughhh... If only... Oh, and you can call me "Anna" ya know... or "Anna-chan" ya know... whatever...

Amu: Whatever, Anna-chan... Sorry for the short chapter people! Miss "Anna-chan" got lazy. :(

Anna: HEY!

* * *

"Rima-chan!"

"Eh!" Rima exclaimed, trying hard not to drop the dishes she was carrying while sending death glares toward Nagihiko for the sudden uproar he had caused. "Would you stop yelling! I almost dropped all these dishes! And you will address me as-"

"Look, there's no time for this! Have you seen Amu?" he interrupted.

"No, but-"

"How about Yaya or Nade-chan?" he interrupted once more.

"No! Now stop interrupting me and tell me what's going on!" Rima said, losing her patience.

"Amu has gone missing and Kukai is getting worried!"

"W-Wait! What do you mean "missing?""

"Well, I'm sure you know how Mistress Amu and Master Kukai meet everyday in the Royal Garden!" he told her as she nodded her head. "Well, she never showed up! And-"

"He's just over-exaggerating! She's probably just playing a joke!" she interrupted, telling herself inside that her friend is okay.

"That's what we thought at first so we all went to go look for her, but we just couldn't find her! And-"

"You guys are just being stupid! Calm down and relax. So she doesn't show up one time, what's the big deal?" she said trying to calm things down. "You guys still haven't found Yaya or Nadeshiko so maybe Amu is with them-"

"Who's Amu-chi with?" interrupted Yaya, carrying groceries into the room, Nadeshiko right behind her.

"Y-Yaya? N-Nadeshiko? You mean, you don't know where Amu is?" she muttered, aghast to not see Amu with them.

"No, we haven't seen her all morning. We just figured that she'd be at the Royal Garden like she always is around this time." Nadeshiko stated, worried about her friend's where-abouts.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed as everyone's faces showed of worry and curiosity.

* * *

~"Ohayo, Kukai!" Amu exclaimed as she hugged him.~

~"Thanks for worrying so much." she told him, blushing.~

~"I bet I can beat you at a game of soccer!"~

Kukai just couldn't stop thinking about Amu. Her voice kept calling to him in his head.

~"Kukai! Kukai, we're going to be late!"~

He had no idea where she was... He kept imagining that she would run through that door, calling his name as she smiled the cutest smile he had ever seen.

~"This is the best present I've ever gotten!"~

~"Arigato!"~

~"Want to go get some ice cream?"~

~"Kukai!"~

"Master, Kukai?..." Tadase called, walking up to Kukai who was standing in the middle of the garden, not moving. "Kukai? Are you alright?"

"... You couldn't find her?..." Kukai asked in a low voice since he already knew the answer.

"..." Tadase looked down for a moment before Kukai turned around with a disappointed-looking face. "I'm afraid not..."

* * *

Amu opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the contents of her own bedroom, but instead saw the dark walls of an unfamiliar room. At seeing the strange room, Amu eyes opened widely as she rose up out of the bed. A few moments later Amu's face shown of realization, the events of last night coming back to her as she frowned.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I don't want to keep going without asking you guys some important questions!

1. Should Ikuto and Utau been in this?

2. If last answer was yes, should they be bad guys?

3. Should everyone go with Kukai to rescue Amu or just Kukai?

4. Is there anything you want me to work on/fix in this story?

Please, help me make this story the best it can be! Feel free to review this story or PM me. Thankies, and MERRY "early" CHRISTMAS!


End file.
